Baa!
|director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin |series=5 |series_no=5.08 |number=112 |released= * 23rd September 1998 * 2nd December 1998 * 20th January 1999 * 28th May 2000 * 14th January 2004 * 9th August 2009 |previous=Bye George! |next=Put Upon Percy }} Baa! is the eighth episode of the fifth series. Plot One evening, Percy is fed up with the smell of fish after working at the docks all day. He asks his driver to have a washdown, but there is not enough time because the Fat Controller is waiting for him at the sheds. At the sheds, the Fat Controller announces a festival of flowers, and that a sign saying "Best Dressed Station" shall be awarded to the winner, and he tells the engines to help out with the arrangements. Thomas and Toby discuss their favourite stations and Toby asks Percy which is his favourite, but Percy is too tired to think properly and says the docks by mistake. Thomas can see why when he notices Percy's fishy smell, but Toby laughs saying that the docks is full of fish and not flowers which makes Percy cross, saying that Arlesdale End is his favourite since it is Toby's real home. He then wishes Toby good night rudely as he enters the sheds. The next morning, Percy collects trucks loaded with vegetables and flowers. His driver explains that they will be displayed on Maithwaite's platform. On the way, Percy sees Harold, and is curious as to why he is buzzing about. Suddenly, Percy is stopped by a ram on the tracks. Percy now worries that he will be late and realizes that Harold was trying to warn him, but his driver knows just what to do. His driver lures the ram off the track with some cabbage and Percy is soon on his way again. When Percy arrives at Maithwaite, the stationmaster tells them the ram has a reputation for always being hungry. A little while later, Maithwaite is decorated with the flowers and vegetables Percy has delivered. He then moves into a siding and is looking forward to having a rest when he hears a commotion at the station and goes to investigate. He discovers the decorations have been ruined and Percy's driver and the passengers suspect that the mess was the ram's fault. The passengers cannot get into the waiting room because of the ram, but Percy's driver also notices three boys inside, pleading to be let out. The stationmaster and the passengers then realise that the boys were the ones who were vandalising the station, and that the ram was blocking them in the waiting room so that they would do no further damage. The boys apologise for vandalising the station, and promise to put everything back the way it was before. A few days later, the Fat Controller invites some of the engines to Maithwaite, winner of the best dressed station award. The Fat Controller then gives one more prize for the ram. He hands the ram a pumpkin and proclaims that he will eat his hat if the ram does not like it. Just then, Harold arrives, and the wind from his blades blow the Fat Controller's hat off, only for it to be eaten by the ram. The Fat Controller laughs and says that it seems he would not be able to eat his hat even if he had to. Everyone laughs, and the only sound to come from the ram is a contented hiccup. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * The Little Boys * Stephen Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Harold * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Jem Cole * Refreshment Lady * The Storyteller * The Special Visitor * Harold's Pilots * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster Locations * Ffarquhar * The Ram's Field * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Shunting Yards * Kirk Ronan * Arlesdale End Trivia * This episode was inspired by events that happened during David Maidment's time as stationmaster of Aberbeeg (1964-1965); A ram inhabited the waiting room of the derelict station at Llanhilleth and would attack vandals who tried to enter. The Best Dressed Station Competition is based on a separate event. * The magazine story, Summer Fun!, suggests that the man holding the pumpkin is Farmer Collett in the television series. However, it is actually Jem Cole. * Duck's large scale model from Thomas and the Special Letter is used when the Fat Controller makes the announcement at the sheds. * Due to scenes on one particular set across the season being filmed in one go, during the scene of the engines at Tidmouth Sheds, the drivers standing next to the engines are positioned the same, James' tender is tilted the same and he, Gordon and Henry have the same faces and are in the same berths as in the next episode. * Kirk Ronan appears in deleted scenes, which were used in the song, Percy's Seaside Trip. * In some international versions, Michael Angelis' impersonation of Ram ("Hiccup: Gasp") is used right at the very end of the story. * This episode marks the first appearance of Maithwaite. * A three berth garage and a OBB boxcar from TUGS appear in this episode. Goofs * Throughout this episode, Thomas has Edward's whistle sound. * When Thomas passes Maithwaite in the first shot, Annie and Clarabel are backwards. * When Percy reverses into the shed, James' tender is tilted. * Both Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin pronounce the two "F"s in Ffarquhar. * When Percy passes the ram on his way to Maithwaite, his eyes are wonky. * When Percy backs up to his vegetable trucks, a train beside him has a brake van in the middle of it. * When James arrives at the station, he has his fourth series whistle sound. * Percy's driver changes appearance several times throughout the episode, as does the Maithwaite stationmaster. * In the close-ups of the Fat Controller giving the announcement, Duck's funnel is shorter and a different shape. * In close-ups of Percy's driver at the docks, a small hair can be seen stuck underneath one of Percy's cab window frames. * Jem Cole, the man standing next to him, and Farmer Trotter are missing their eyebrows in the final shot of all the passengers. * In a rare picture, Percy's face is crooked. * In the close-up of Toby at Maithwaite, a bit of blu-tak can be seen on the side of his face. * As the ram eats the Fat Controller's hat bit by bit, a bit of string can be seen holding the hat in position in some freeze frames. Quotes * Thomas: My favourite station is for Ffarquhar. * Toby: Mine's Maithwaite. Percy, what's yours? * Percy: The docks. * Thomas: Haa! We can tell! * Toby: The Docks are full of fish, not flowers! * Percy: Alright then, Arlesdale End! * Toby: That's my home! * Percy: That's why I like it, especially when you're there and not here saying I'm silly. Good night! ___________________________________________________________________________________ * The Fat Controller: I'll eat my hat if you don't like it. * (Harold arrives, blowing the Fat Controller's hat off. The ram eats it up) * The Fat Controller: Well, seems I wouldn't be able to eat my hat, even if I had to. * (the ram hiccups) Merchandise * Books - Percy and the Sheep In Other Languages Home Media Releases NOR * Stepney Gets Lost (Norwegian VHS/DVD) SWE * Little Engines Help Out GER * Thomas Animal Adventure GR * The Trains Have Fun DK * Thomas and the Ghosts and Other Stories ITA * Time for James KOR * I Keep My Promise HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 16 (Thai DVD) MYS * Toby and the Flood and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Adventures TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 13 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:¡Beee! he:מהה! ja:パーシーとひつじ pl:Baran ru:Баа! Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video